fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is a famous cartoon character from Warner Bros,and a famous toonforce character having a rivalry with Mickey Mouse,he is one of the most popular fictional characters ever,and well known for his durability. Wikia Match Ups Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny Possible Opponents Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Oswald the lucky rabbit (Disney / Epic Mickey) History Bugs Bunny was created in the late 1930s by Leon Schlesinger Productions,who would in the future become Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny is an anthromorph rabbit known as being a trickster and his catchphrase "What's up,doc?" Since his debut,Bugs has appeared in various cartoons,films,videogames,comics,and more,eventually becoming one of the most popular cartoon characters ever. Information Background Name:Bugs Bunny Age:99 years old Species:Anthromorph Rabbit Height: 3'3. * Is known for being a trickster,his famous catchphrase,and tricking his opponents. * Has a sidekick,which is Daffy Duck. * One of the most popular cartoon characters ever. Powers and Abilities * Toonforce: Allows him to saw off Florida in seconds. * Super strenght:Can throw a robot rhino around which is taller than him. * In Duck Amuck,he is capable of erasing and recreating the whole world,toying around with Daffy,this soon became known as Animator Mode. * Super speed:Can run over 100 miles per hour. * Also can burrow through the world at great speeds. * Can tank a shotgun blast to the face and getting blown up. * Tanked getting blowed up by dynamite. * Can travel to realities and take people there,even if they never existed in those dimensions. * Can function as a body despite having his head erased by the animator. * His ears can spin around allowing him to fly. * Resistance to mind control / Hypnosis * However,not completely immune. * Can break the fourth wall,and escape the fictional world. * Has fooled many of his enemies with disguises. * Hammerspace allows him to pull out hammers,shotguns,bombs,dynamite,etc. * His carrot actually can be used as a weapon to sting. * Can tie people to rockets and send them to black holes. * Has a super form called Super Rabbit where he gains superman like powers and flight thanks to Super Carrots. * Can drink Hyde Juice,which turns him into Monster Bugs,where he is very aggressive and attacks with his claws,and can beat up a robot twice his size and tank attacks from those kind of robots. * Can create large green waves by stomping the ground. * Can also dodge laser beams from robots,and can turn back to normal with the Jekyll Juice. * Super Rabbit can catch a cannon ball,and can be scaled to Stupor Duck,Daffy Duck's alter ego,and stop a speeding air plane. * Could stomp Validus with mere brute strenght. * Completely bulletproof. * Can blitz Validus,fly through cities,has super hearing,and has super sneezes capable of putting out fire. * Has a carrot lightsaber,which he is skilled with using it. * Can time travel via the time machine,where he can take himself and his opponent to other time periods, * With Animator Mode,is god like and recreate a character in his image, Weaknesses * Cocky. * Lost to Cecil the turtle,although he once outsmarted him. * Most of his enemies are idiots. * Not completely immune to hypnosis. * Elmer Fudd actually managed to become the animator once and change Bugs' appearance,and was once transformed into a pig,and was devolved by Marvin's space time gun and turned in a primitive rabbit. * Vulnerable to transmutation. * Can be attracted to attractive women / rabbits. * Daffy once became an animator and erased and recreated Bugs' body. Category:Warner Bros. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Toon Force Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Lightning Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes